Borrowed
by theleftyB
Summary: Even though you forgot your item, you still have friends to look up to ... or in this case, much more?


**Happy New Year 1, people! It's franCois72701 again with a Phinbella oneshot!. But first, I have a few announcements.**

 **First, I am changing my username to** ** _theleftyB_** **to kinda reflect my personality more (I've moved on from the old one, peace out!).**

 **And second, I am trying to find a way to update** ** _Fast Forward Kermillian_** **on a semi-regular schedule (inspiration is hard to come by** **when you're studying at the** ** _Ateneo :(( )_**

 **In any case, I will find a solution, not to worry. I'm looking forward to the summer as well (ours comes at around late March), spending it** **partially by writing fanfiction stories, though I have to also attend to summer classes :( ).**

 **And so, thanks for taking the time to read this. Happy New Year 1 once more, and enjoy the story!**

Stupid Flynn, stupid Flynn, stupid Flynn.

 _"Phineas?"_

For once today, I lifted my spirits from my sulky attitude. I also lifted my head from the upper shelf of my locker to address the source of the voice.

 _"Oh, hey, 'Bella. What brings you here today?"_ , I tried to smile just a little, just for her comfort.

 _"You missed the bus today, Phin. Did anything happen?"_ , she asked as she squeezed my free shoulder.

 _"Yeah."_ , I said as I reached for my bag. I then pretended to hold a book with a sigh and a frown.

 _"Missing textbook."_

 _"Oh"_ , she said in surprise. _"For what class?"_

 _"Music. Miss Patrese's"_

 _"Oh."_ I turned my gaze down, feeling the sadness once again riding my train of thought. A weird silence enveloped me and 'Bella.

 _" ... I reckon you were shooting for her 'Perfect Record' award. I now kinda see how important it is to you."_ , she said, breaking the silence with a small giggle.

I raised my head and gave her a sad smile. I remember telling her at the beginning of school about the said award.

Then, I buried my face in my palms in defeat.

While I was busy sulking, I heard a sound of a bag being rummaged through, it's contents being tossed and turned inside.

 _"Phin."_ , she called. I raised my head to heed her call. My eyes were met by her smile and her holding some book. I immediately turned down the offer.

 _'But 'Bella, that's one of the special edition music books for this school year, signed by_ _Love Handel! You can't trust me with this!"_ , I reasoned.

 _"But Phin-"_

 _"There were only 20 of those ever signed! Well, discounting the fact Love Handel is based here in Danville. Anyway,_ _please. I know how special this book is to you."_ I suddenly thought back to the day she got the book.

 _"Phin, listen."_ , she said, grabbing my shoulders firmly. I knew I had better get listening.

 _"I know this is very well a special edition book. I know only a handful of these were ever made. Yet ..."_ , Isabellantrailed off, releasing my shoulders, and placing a hand on my cheek in the process. _" ... I also know very well that_ _I can trust you with this book."_

I lost myself in her affectionate and trusting gaze. _"You do?"_

 _"Very much."_ , she giggled. We then continued to gaze at each other for a few moments. Then, our heads were beginning to move towards the other. There were no questions asked, no second thoughts shared. It was as if the thought was mutual.

We closed our eyes as our lips began to approach one another's. Ever so closer, I began to feel her breath. Ever so slowly, we were closing the distance ...

-RIIIIINGGGG-

We quickly pulled back from our failed kiss. I was blushing ever so furiously, and so was she. We were doing our best to avoid each other's eyes.

 _"I guess I better get going."_ , I said, closing my locker. 'Bella giggled nervously in reply. _"Have a good day, Phin."_

I beamed at her. _"Have a good day too, 'Bella."_ I was about to head off to my class when she said, _"Darn it."_

I quickly came to her aid, placing my hand on her back. _"What's wrong, 'Bella?"_

 _"I didn't bring my ballpen today. I must've left it at home."_ I could see the worry in her eyes.

 _"Oh ... hold on."_ , I said, quickly opening my bag to find my pencil case.

I searched though the case, looking for an appropriate ballpen. I came across two, maybe three, that were in good condition. But somehow, my heart rejected them. Though, it wasn't long until I found a ballpen.

I wasn't surprised when 'Bella gasped. _"Are you sure Phin? Isn't that your specially handcrafted and engineered ballpen? The one you-"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, the one built with PenTech technology. And I'm pretty darn sure I'm letting you borrow it."_ , I said, smiling at her.

 _"No, Phin, please, just let me-"_. As if upon impulse, I cupped her cheeks.

 _"Isabella"_ , I began with a smile. _"I. Trust. You."_ , I then said, emphasizing every word.

A look of stubborness on her face was soon replaced with an embarrased smile. I simply chuckled and let go, although I was sad I didn't get to initiate another kissing scene (and even sadder that we didn't get to finish the first one!).

 _"Thanks Phin, you're the best."_ , she smiled.

I smiled back. _"You too, 'Bella"_. Then we began to go our separate ways ... until, as if my heart was beckoning me to do so, called her name out while running towards her. _"Isabella!"_

 _"Yes P-"_. Her reply was interrupted when I hugged her.

 _"Thank you. Thank you for making my day a whole lot better."_

I felt her smile on my shoulders. _"You too, Phineas."_

We quickly separated, and she disappeared into a corridor, but not before looking back, and smiling at me. I smiled back.

I then turned around and started making my way to my class.

I quickly made a mental note to talk to 'Bella before the day ends.

 **I apologize in the event that my writing has made the characters too much OOC. Oh well, in any case, please let me know your thoughts and opinions in the comments. I look forward to reading them. Thank You very much and goodnight!**


End file.
